une journée pas comme les autres
by leoune51
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Jane et Lisbon étaient enfermés dans une pièce sombre et dans un lieu hors du commun ? Petit OS venez lire je ne suis pas très bonne en résumé


Coucou tout le monde, mon premier OS que je poste mais que je n'ai pas écrit donc si vous reviewer adressé alors tout les mérites à THE LYLY !

Sinon bonne lecture et dite-le moi si j'ai fais des fautes je vous en serai très reconnaissante ^^

Leoune

- Je vais interroger les voisins. À toute à l'heure. S'exclama Lisbon en sortant de la pièce.

Mais Van Pelt la coupa dans son élan.  
- Quels voisins ?  
- Le commerce à qu'il y a à coté du domicile la victime.  
- D'accord. À toute à l'heure patron.  
Elle sortit de la pièce mais Jane lui courut après pour la rejoindre dans l'ascenseur.  
- Je viens avec vous.  
- Vous êtes sur ?  
Lisbon ne voulait pas que son consultant vienne et il le remarqua tout de suite.  
- Pourquoi ? Ma présence vous pose un problème ?  
- Non, c'est juste que vous dormiez si bien sur votre canapé que je suis surprise de voir l'intérêt soudain que vous portez à l'enquête.  
Il vu qu'elle mentait et se promis de découvrir plus tard pourquoi. Et il eu sa réponse rapidement lorsque dans la voiture il demanda innocemment :  
- Quel genre de commerce tiennent ces gens ?  
- Heu … une boutique.  
-Mais encore ? Je vois dans votre gêne que ce n'est pas une boutique souvenir de bol breton. Est ce que vous ne vouliez pas que je vienne parce que la boutique est un sexe shop ?  
-Mais comment avez vous devinez ?  
-C'est écris sur votre front. Se moqua-t-il.  
-Vous le saviez avant, c'est impossible autrement.  
-Non, je suis mentaliste, je devine des trucs, je suis même payé pour ça. Si je l'avais sus avant de monter dans cette voiture, je ne serais sûrement pas venu.  
L'aveu de Jane, installa un silence dans le véhicule. Lisbon se concentra sur la route et mis une vingtaines de minute à trouver une place de parking en ville.  
Dans une rue étroite et bondée ils trouvèrent l'immeuble du crime. Au pied de celui ci, une petite boutique très sombre avec des écriteaux rose pétant diffusait de la musique qui pouvait s'entendre de la rue.  
-On entre ? Proposa Jane.  
Même si Lisbon aurait mille fois préféré y aller seule elle fut obligé d'accepter la présence de son consultant. De toute façon elle entrerait, poserait ses questions et ressortirait, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un drame mais pourtant elle sentait que ses mains étaient moites. A peine eurent-ils passé le pas de la porte qu'une vendeuse portant une tenu plutôt provocante les harponna pour leurs parler de toute les nouveautés que proposait le magasin. Lisbon coupa la jeune femme dans son délire en sortant sa carte et d'une voix très stricte se présenta.  
-CBI. Agent Lisbon, et voici mon consultant Patrick Jane. Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser.  
La vendeuse perdit son sourire et leur proposa de patienter un instant. Le consultant en profita pour s'éloigner vers le fond de la boutique.  
-Jane, où allez vous ? Restez là.  
-Je reviens.  
Elle hésitât un moment, agacé par son consultant mais fini par le suivre.  
-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?  
-Je suis curieux, c'est tout. … Ne me regardez pas comme ça.  
-Comment ?  
-Comme si j'étais un gros pervers vicieux.  
Elle ne répondit pas, trop outré par ce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir de l'autre coté de la boutique.  
-Regardez, ils vendent des films, des films pornographiques. Chuchota-t-elle.  
-Oui et alors ? Vous voulez en achetez un ?  
-C'est dégoutant.  
Elle soupira. Cette endroit ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il faisait sombre, les couleurs était fluos, les gens étranges et la musique érotique était trop forte. L'agent avait une mauvaise opinion de se genre de lieu, il réduisait le sexe à une simple pulsion sauvage. Elle ne savait plus ou poser son regard, dès qu'elle regardait un article, ses joues s'empourpraient de gêne.  
Jane prit l'un d'entre eux dans ses mains et l'examina.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?  
La jeune femme ce tourna vers lui, prêt à le réprimander mais le second vendeur (un peu maniéré) lui répondit.  
-C'est un «hot fiver », ça vous intéresse ? C'est pour les femmes, si votre copine est une coquine c'est le sexe toy idéale et ça consiste à …  
-Non, merci, en faite nous ne sommes pas des acheteurs. Nous sommes de la police, CBI. Votre collègue nous a dit de l'attendre ici. Le coupa Lisbon en montrant son badge.  
-Ho. D'accord. Si vous changez d'avis, dites le moi. Kim dans la réserve.  
Le vendeur partit alors que Jane s'empressait de reposer l'objet sur son étagère.  
-Regardez Lisbon, il y a des menottes.  
-Oui. Elle ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il disait.  
-Mais les votre sont bien mieux. Conclut-t-il après avoir observé les différents modèles. Un long silence s'installa.  
-Vous êtes mal à l'aise ? L'interrogea Lisbon.  
-Non pas du tout. Mentit le mentaliste alors que ses yeux rivés sur ses chaussures disaient tout l'inverse.  
-Moi si. Allons y. Nous avons suffisamment attendu.  
Elle l'entraîna par le bras dans l'arrière boutique où ils retrouvèrent la vendeuse.  
-Bon, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire. Connaissiez vous Robin Wepp ?  
-Pas intimement, c'était un voisin discret, nous nous étions croisé plusieurs fois dans l'immeuble mais il parlait peu.  
-Avait il des visites ? Des gens qui venaient souvent ?  
-A part sa copine, non, je n'ai jamais vu personne.  
-Sa copine vous dites ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
-Je n'en sais rien, elle est grande et brune et dormait souvent chez lui.  
-Auriez vous remarqué des choses étranges ses derniers temps ?  
-Non, je suis désolé.  
-Merci beaucoup de votre aide. A bientôt.  
Lisbon avait mené son interrogatoire de façon très pro comme d'habitude et Jane n'avait pas eu à intervenir.  
-Sortons maintenant. Ordonna-t-elle, mais le consultant préféra se diriger à l'opposé de la sortir pour passer derrière un rideau.  
-Chut, Lisbon. Venez. ... Elle ne nous dit pas tout. Je sais qu'elle nous cache quelque chose de plus et je pense le trouver ici.  
La jeune femme le suivit contrainte. La pièce était petite, en forme de carré, les murs était paint en noir, un spot blanc permettait de distingué une bar en aluminium de strip-tease au centre et une étagère dans un coin. Jane commença à fouiller sous les injures de sa patronne.  
-Regardez, je l'ai trouvé.  
Elle se tut pour examiner l'objet que le mentaliste brandissait. Un poignard.  
-L'arme du meurtre ? S'étonna l'agent.  
-Et oui. Jane était vraiment fier de lui, mais il perdit son sourire quand il vit la responsable du magasin fermer à double tour la porte en métal qui se trouvait derrière le rideau.  
-Non. Merde ! Cria Lisbon en courant vers celle ci. Mais trop tard, les voilà prisonniers tout deux dans cette pièce.  
Elle frappa et donna des coups de pied de toute ses forces dans la porte en suppliant la vendeuse d'ouvrir. La musique était si forte de l'autre coté que personne ne l'entendait. Elle abandonna.  
Le consultant sortit son portable et le tendit à Lisbon.  
-J'ai mon portable. Appelez les autres. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle n'est pas apprécié que l'on trouve l'arme du crime. C'est sûrement elle qui la commis.  
-Jane, ça ne capte pas. Annonça-t-elle après plusieurs essaie.  
-Si, normalement ça marche vers les portables qui sont du même opérateur que moi.  
-Et à quel opérateur êtes vous ?  
-Bouygue.  
-Cho et Van Pelt sont chez Free et Rigsby chez orange.  
-Mince.  
-Moi je suis cher Bouygue, mais mon téléphone et dans le tiroir de mon bureau en mode vibreur personne ne décrochera. Dit Lisbon d'une voix dépité.  
-Et Minelli ?  
-Non Jane. Or de question d'appeler Minelli.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Nous devons nous débrouiller seul. On ne peut pas appeler mon supérieur et lui demander de venir nous délivrer dans un sexe shop.  
-Ha je vois. Mais si elle décide de nous tuer pour nous faire taire ?  
-là nous appellerons mais pour l'instant, je ne préfère pas, je tien à ma carrière.  
Ils s'assirent tout les deux contre le mur. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi à se demander pourquoi la jeune femme avait tué la victime et quel sort elle leur réservait.  
-J'ai faim. Se plaignit le mentaliste.  
-Moi aussi.  
-Vous êtes sur de ne pas vouloir appeler Minelli ?  
-Non, pas pour l'instant.  
Elle était buté. Il se leva en se plaignant et examina le contenu de l'étagère.  
-Il y a du chocolat sous la forme d'une patte liquide, s'exclama t'il vraiment heureux en dénichant une bombe. Il enleva le bouchon et appuya sur le spray affin d'en mettre dans sa bouche.  
-Mmm, il est excellent.  
-Ne mangez pas tout, laissez en moi un peu.  
Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui fit signe d'ouvrir la bouche, elle s'exécuta. Il pressa le bouton lentement visant sa bouche, puis d'un geste rapide et précis déplaça la bombe pour projeter du liquide sur la joue de la jeune femme et descendre dans son coup.  
-Jane ! Vous m'en avez mis par tout. Râla-t-elle en essuyant du bout de son index la sucrerie dans son coup. Puis elle ramena ses main devant elle pour examiner le chocolat qui était dessus.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. La rassura t'il en saisissent ses poignets avec ses mains.  
Le mentaliste posa ses lèvres sur l'index chocolaté et Lisbon se crispa d'étonnement. Puis elle sentit son cœur accélérer quand il posa sa bouche sur le bas de son coup pour d'un geste délicat avec ses lèvres récupérer le liquide. Lisbon paniquait, mais se laissa tout de même faire comme hypnotisé sous les gestes doux de son consultant qui la faisait ressentir des choses étranges et lui procurait des frisons. Il remonta le long de son coup et donna et coup de langue qui fit soupirait d'aise la jeune femme qui était bien trop réactive. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière pour qu'il poursuive sur sa joue. Jane ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter, le contact de la peau de la jeune femme avait réveillé en lui des sentiments bien trop plaisant pour tout stopper. Il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de la jeune femme et savoura les gémissements de celle ci. Elle sentait son souffle sur sa joue, sa peau brûlait contre la sienne, et un désir l'envoûtait au fur et à mesure que les lèvres de son partenaire s'approcher des siennes. Il déposa et léger baiser sur le bord de celle ci entre ouverte et lâcha les mains de la jeune femme. Elle les fit glisser le long de ses épaules puis sur le torse du mentaliste hésitant sur le choix à prendre pour la suite des événements. Elle mourait d'envie de l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa doucement pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. Elle le vit avaler difficilement sa salive. Elle fit un effort presque surhumain pour arriver à prononcé son nom qui ressembler plus à un gémissement qu'à la question qu'elle aurait souhaité être capable de formuler. Elle s'en voulut de ne pas pouvoir en dire plus, trop troublée par la situation.  
-Jane …  
-Je suis désolé Lisbon. Je n'aurais pas dû, mais vous êtes une femme plutôt désirable, il fait sombre, nous somme enfermés dans un sexe shop, alors mes idées ont peut être un peu divaguées.  
-L'ambiance régnante est étrange mais tout de même.  
-Vous ne pouvez pas me le reprocher, je suis sur que l'idée vous a vous aussi traversé l'esprit.  
-Oui, mais nous sommes des adultes, et qui puis est des collègues avant d'être des êtres humains. Il faut savoir se contrôler.  
-Tout à fait. Excusez-moi.  
-Y a pas de problème, on oublie. Et appelez Minelli.  
-Oui, on oublie.  
Bien sur que non ils n'oublierait pas. Aucun des deux n'en seraient capable. Lisbon avait mille fois trop apprécié la sensation des lèvres du beau blond sur sa peau pour ôter se moment sensuel de son esprit. Ils rêveraient tout deux, dans leur profond sommeil respectif de se qui aurait put être la suite. Et qui sais, peut être un jour craqueraient-ils et leurs rêves se réaliseraient-ils !


End file.
